Kate Heusser
Kate Heusser, a woman from East Sussex, became the second person to win £500,000 on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, in the UK, and the first woman to do it. Here is her fastest finger first question: Put these names in order to form the full name of a well-known singer? A. Louise B. Ciccone C. Madonna D. Veronica Correct order: C,A,D,B Questions faced 1. (£100): Which of these is a type of vegetable? A. Jumper bean B. Runner bean C. Hurdler bean D. Leaper bean Correct Answer:B 2. (£200): Which of these was a hugely successful Disney film of the 1990s? A. The Hamster Queen B. The Frog Prince C. The Lion King D. The Giraffe Princess Correct Answer:C 3. (£300): By what nickname is the cook Jamie Oliver known? A. The Raw Restauranteur B. The Uncovered Cook C. The Bare Baker D. The Naked Chef Correct Answer:D 4. (£500): Which of these is an independent country? A. Costa Brava B. Costa Blanca C. Costa Rica D. Costa del Sol Correct Answer:C 5. (£1,000): Which word follows "fret" and "jig" to make the names of tools? A. Nail B. Hammer C. Chisel D. Saw Correct Answer:D 6. (£2,000): What is a "homily"? A. Potato cake B. Woollen hat C. Sermon D. Species of ape Correct Answer:C 7. (£4,000): Which of these abbreviations does not refer to a day of the week? A. TGIF B. NYPD C. TISWAS D. POETS Correct Answer:B (The klaxon called time and Kate would return on £4,000 with all 3 lifelines) 8. (£8,000): Which name is associated with the annual publication of books about Fighting Ships and Military Aircraft? A. June B. Joan C. Jane D. Jean Correct Answer:C 9. (£16,000): Who wrote the play Pygmalion? A. Noel Coward B. George Bernard Shaw C. J.B. Priestley D. Oscar Wilde Correct Answer:B 10. (£32,000): Calvados is a type of brandy made with which of these fruits? A. Plums B. Cherries C. Oranges D. Apples Correct Answer:D 11. (£64,000): What is a cassowary? A. Fruit B. Bird C. Mouse D. Fish Correct Answer:B (Kate used her phone-a-friend lifeline. She phoned her friend Ian who knew the answer immediately as Bird). 12. (£125,000): Who is the First Lord of the Treasury? A. Prince of Wales B. Prime Minister C. Chancellor of the Exchequer D. Lord Chancellor Correct Answer:B 13. (£250,000): In mythology, who was the twin of Castor? A. Endymion B. Achilles C. Leander D. Pollux Correct Answer:D (This question was featured in Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? documentary DVD, Magic Moments and More, where Kate knew the answer was Pollux immediately before the answers appeared on the screen). 14. (£500,000): New Sarum is the former name of which city? A. Salisbury B. Stoke-on-Trent C. Shrewsbury D. Sheffield Correct Answer:A (Kate used 50:50 first, leaving Salisbury and Shrewsbury, then asked the audience. 70% said Salisbury and 30% said Shrewsbury. She then went for Salisbury, winning £500,000). 15. (£1 MILLION): Which monarch was known as "the wisest fool in Christendom"? A. James I B. Charles I C. Edward I D. Henry I Correct Answer:A (Kate took £500,000, as she did not have a clue of the correct answer. Chris revealed it was actually James I). Category:Almost became millionaires